


A match made in... Pizza Hut?

by Jheiaa



Series: mamabangtan shenanigans [2]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, and hoseok is an actual angel, but we already knew that ;), namjoon and hwasa are little shits, so namjoon and yoongi give them the details, the squad is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: The story of how Yoongi and Hoseok got together. Sort of.





	

"Yoongi-hyung," Namjoon calls out when he steps into the elder's recording studio.

Yoongi looks up from his screen and greets his friend with a small wave of his hand. Namjoon throws Yoongi's jacket onto his desk and holds the door open.

"Come on grandpa, the others are waiting at the pub."

The elder huffs, but turns his computer off and stands up, cracking his bones to get rid of the stiffness.

"Stop calling me a grandpa, you brat," Yoongi flips him off as Namjoon laughs and starts walking away. He locks the door and follows his friend through the hallway. They choose the stairs to go down, because ever since Yoongi had been trapped inside the small, smelly, building elevator for five hours straight he's been traumatized and never wants to use it again, _ever_. They have tried to get him to get in it again, but Yoongi has been adamant about his decision.

The walk luckily only takes about fifteen minutes and soon enough they're walking through the pub doors and get welcomed by their friends who raise their beer glasses when they see them.

"Yoongi-oppa!"

Hwasa and Byulyi stand up from the booth they're seated at and wave their hands enthusiastically. Yoongi feels his mouth form a gummy smile (he can't help it he has a weak spot for them) and sits down with a sigh, giving Seokjin a grateful smile when the elder pushes a cold glass of beer into his hands.

"Wheein is not coming today?" Yoongi questions and takes a sip of his beer after they are all seated.

"Nope," Hwasa answers. "She has a huge project coming up so she is avoiding all social contact including social media." They all laugh in understanding, knowing the horrors of these important projects. They all do a cheers in Wheein's name.

"How about Hoseokkie?"

Seokjin turns to Yoongi, head tilted in question. Yoongi lightly shakes his head, a small smile on his face while thinking about his boyfriend. Namjoon sees this and shoots him a big dopey grin, dimples on full display and he gets a middle finger in return.

"He is busy teaching the freshmen for their dance showcase next week."

They all nod and Yoongi places his half full glass of beer back on the table. He is about to look at the pub's menu to see if they have something to snack on when Byulyi asks something.

"You know, I've always been curious how you got together with Hoseok-oppa. You've been dating the longest out of all of us right?"

Namjoon snorts besides Seokjin and mumbles, "Compared to us they're fossils." Which prompts Seokjin to dig his elbow in his ribs, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend's pained features. Hwasa snorts into her beer. "Serves you right," Yoongi whisper-smirks (rolling his eyes as Namjoon gasps dramatically) and directs his attention to Byulyi again.

"Uhm, we've been together for three years but," Yoongi clears his throat. "It's not really that interesting to be honest."

"What the fuck do you mean not interesting? I was there that day _remember_ ," Namjoon says with a grin and pointedly ignores Yoongi's glare. "Byul-ah, if I say the legendary 'I don't give a fuck' Yoongi _actually_ gave a fuck when he met Hoseok, would you believe it?"

Byulyi starts laughing and Hwasa wiggles her eyebrows at Yoongi.

"I swear, it was the best. At that time Hoseok was working at Pizza Hut. We went there to eat one day and Hoseok was waiting tables. Yoongi-hyung was gone the minute he saw Hoseok, it was like he saw a real life angel fall from the sky and stand in front of his eyes," Namjoon wheezes through his sentence, choking on a laugh as he remembers the good ol' days.

Yoongi frowns and mumbles a quiet, "Hobi _is_ an angel shut the fuck up."

Seokjin agrees 100% with this statement and Hwasa and Byulyi start cooing, making Yoongi blush.

"That's not even what happened!" Yoongi let's out a indignant huff and folds his arms in front of his chest.

Namjoon arches an eyebrow, his prominent dimples annoying Yoongi even more. " _Oh, reaaally?_ Let me refresh your memory then."

 

_"Hi, what can I get you guys?"_

_Yoongi and Namjoon look up from their menu and Yoongi feels his mouth dry up. In front of him is a boy he suspects is their age, with cheeks pink from running around, tousled golden locks adorning his face which is split into a wide smile, eyes shut into cute crescents and a pen and note block in his hands ready to use._

_Yoongi is at a loss for words and Namjoon hides his laughter behind the menu._

_"Uhm," Yoongi starts lamely, forgetting his original pizza choice, and settling with, "A Hawaiian pizza?" Before realizing he hates pineapple on pizza. He mentally murders Namjoon who has the absolute audacity to start laughing louder to the confusion of Hoseok who just scribbles down Yoongi's order and turns to Namjoon, waiting for him to say his order too._

_Namjoon decides to get a pepperoni pizza and Hoseok juts it down, looking back up and asking what kind of drinks they want. Yoongi is still out of it so Namjoon answers for him, "Just give us two cherry soda's."_

_"Got it! I'll be right back with your drinks!"_

_And with a sunny smile, Hoseok turns around and skips away to get their order._

 

"Wait-"

Hwasa looks offended as she interrupts Namjoon and grabs an onion ring from the bowl of snacks on the table Seokjin ordered a few minutes ago.

"You ordered a fucking Hawaiian pizza?"

Namjoon looks at Hwasa with both his eyebrows arched.

"Of all things you could have interrupted me for, you're concerned he ordered a pizza with pineapple on it?"

Hwasa raises her eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed. "Yes, is that wrong?"

"Well, it kinda is because I was in the middle of my story. It was getting better before you decided to interrupt me," Namjoon retaliates. Hwasa narrows her eyes at him and Yoongi quickly holds up his hands, trying to prevent another 'sibling fight' from breaking out. God knows how many they already witnessed and Yoongi was not in the mood for another one. Definitely not a petty argument about his relationship with Hoseok.

"Okay, calm down you brats. Yes, Hwasa, I ordered the fucking pineapple pizza but only because I was slightly- _uh_ , stunned, I guess," Yoongi scratches the back of his neck. Byulyi flicks Hwasa's forehead and the youngest of the group sits back down with a pout on her face and grumbles a bit under her breath. Byulyi promptly pushes a chicken nugget in her girlfriend's mouth to stop her childish tantrum. 

" _Anyway_ ," Yoongi says. "As Namjoon was trying to say, I saw Hoseok at Pizza Hut and it was-"

"Love at first sight," Seokjin gushes with a smile (nope, more with a smirk Yoongi notes, that evil bastard).

" _Aww_ ," Byulyi coos. "It's like a match made in... Pizza Hut?" Byulyi jokes, her nose scrunching up cutely and Hwasa just can't resist to tap it softly. Yoongi laughs in agreement.

"Then, who asked out who first?" This time it's Hwasa who's asking.

Before Namjoon can open his mouth, Yoongi reaches over and slaps a hand in front of his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "I'll take it from here, you weren't even there that day."

"But you told me _everything_!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can tell the story. You have a tendency to make things more dramatic than they really are Joon-ah," Yoongi chuckles.

Namjoon pouts and Seokjin smiles fondly, placing a quick kiss on his up-turned lips. Yoongi rolls his eyes at the childish gesture and looks back and forth between Hwasa and Namjoon. They might not be blood-related but if someone told him they were Yoongi would believe it immediately, no questions asked.

"I think I asked Hobi out on a date about three weeks after Namjoon and I went to Pizza Hut," Yoongi starts. "I had ordered a pizza online to eat at the dorm because this one assignment was killing me and I needed something greasy to help me through the night. One thing I hadn't expected was for Hobi to be the delivery guy."

 

_Yoongi is hunched over his laptop, trying to figure out that one missing instrument he needs in his track. This assignment has been killing him for weeks now and he's slowly starting to loose his mind. Before he can smash his laptop against the wall, his doorbell goes off. Yoongi looks up at the clock, and oh yeah, it's about time his pizza needs to be delivered. He stands up and stretches his limbs, his bones cracking from being so stiff._

 

"Such a grandpa," Namjoon whispers and the glare Yoongi shoots him makes him shrink away in Seokjin's side.

 

_Grabbing his wallet he shuffles through his room and opens the door. When he looks up he sees Hoseok standing in front of him, pizza box in his hands and a smile on his face, like always. Yoongi feels his stress melt away on the spot._

 

"That's so cheesy," Hwasa giggles, and Namjoon chuckles as well but they are both pointed with a look from Yoongi that promises a painful death if they interrupt him _one_ more _fucking_ time. "Sorry," she mumbles. "Go on."

 

_"Hey Yoongi-hyung!"_

_Yoongi's heart does a little flip at this. Ever since Hoseok has found out his name and age he's been calling him this. And Yoongi's heart can not take it._

_"Hey," Yoongi replies with a smile of his own. Hoseok pulls his helmet off and even with his blonde hair pointed in every direction, he looks pretty. It's cold outside and Hoseok's nose is tinted a soft red and Yoongi fights the urge to just lean forward and kiss the tip._

_"Here's your pizza," Hoseok says and hands him the box. Yoongi takes it from him and places it on the table next to the door. "Hyung, Namjoon told me you don't even like pizza that much. Why are you eating so much of it?"_

_Because I want to keep seeing you, is what Yoongi thinks (and also fuck you Namjoon), but he says, "Uhm, I don't know. I guess I don't know a lot of good places around here to eat at."_

_"I know some good ones, I can write some down for you if you want. Eating pizza all the time is not healthy for you," Hoseok says worriedly. And is that a blush Yoongi sees on the younger's cheeks? Yoongi doesn't really know where he gets the sudden courage from, maybe it's the way Hoseok is looking at him with this adorable shy smile or the way he's fiddling with the helmet in his hands, the tips of his ears pink._

_"I'll go if you join me," he says and smirks at Hoseok's shocked face before it turns into a bashful smile._

_"Like..." Hoseok mumbles, his eyes looking everywhere but Yoongi's face. "Like a date?"_

_"Yeah, like a date."_

_Yoongi is suddenly scared, and he tenses up while he waits for Hoseok's answer. Was he too straight forward? Maybe he's coming on too strong? His train of thought is broken by Hoseok's soft laugh._

_"I'd like that," the blonde answers with a charming smile, bright teeth almost glowing in the dimly lit hallway. Yoongi smiles so wide his gums show and he takes his phone out of his pocket._

_"Give me your number, I'll contact you."_

_And Hoseok does so, blushing more as he reads what Yoongi puts as his contact name: Hoseok the cute Pizza Hut guy. Including a sun and pizza emoji._

_"W-Well, I have to go now. Enjoy your pizza Yoongi-hyung!"_

_Yoongi waves with a smile as Hoseok turns around and sprints down the hallway in embarrassment._

_"So fucking cute," he mumbles before he shuts the door and grabs his pizza._

 

"That's it really," Yoongi concludes.

Hwasa and Byulyi are cuddled together, Seokjin has his chin propped up on his hands with twinkling eyes and Namjoon is nodding his head with a grin.

"Who knew you could be so smooth, Yoongi-oppa," Hwasa comments and everyone bursts into laughter. Yoongi rolls his eyes, deciding not to stick out his tongue because (a he is Min fucking Yoongi and (b because he's not going to stoop to the same level of Hwasa and Namjoon. He has dignity. So, he just answers, "I'm _always_ smooth."

" _Hah_ , say that about the time Hoseok had on booty shorts for a show and you got a nosebleed," Namjoon quips.

Seokjin chokes on a piece of garlic bread and Yoongi scowls.

"You know what, fuck you all."

**Author's Note:**

> ha... ha... any army's still alive? nOT ME /screeches into the void  
> did y'all see yoonseok in the mv tho?? i'll just go lay down now bye.


End file.
